


Mushi Night

by happy_birthday_diane_use_a_pretty_font



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Sushi, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 23:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14725611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_birthday_diane_use_a_pretty_font/pseuds/happy_birthday_diane_use_a_pretty_font
Summary: Movie, sushi, and tentacle dildos: Ray wants to bring up a new fantasy, but Krieger beats him to it.





	Mushi Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick note: they dont use condoms in this fic because they're in an established relationship, so they are confirmed clean and monogamous. Stay safe, y'all!

Before Krieger, this kind of thing never occurred to Ray. Sure, he was down for anything in theory, but he’d hardly heard of this in a serious context before he and Krieger got together. He was repulsed at first, then figured,  _ Hey, if it’s what the kids are doing! _  It was his little secret, something to giggle at, not a real fantasy.

But lately, it was harder and harder to admit he was not interested in hentai just for the animation.

Their relationship was a happy, trusting one, and he was constantly tempted to share his desire. He knew he wouldn’t be judged, but that in itself was an issue. Ray wanted to get his secret off his chest and never think of it again (until his next long mission abroad, anyway), but Krieger would be thrilled about it and ask a million questions, offer to indulge his hunger, probably build a tentacled sex-bot with adjustable levels of firmness and thickness...

Once that thought occurred to him, he was screwed. He absolutely couldn't get the idea out of his head, he didn't know how, but he was desperate to try something fun and kinky and taboo like in the videos. He was a little obsessed, but did a pretty good job hiding his craving.

Until their next mushi night.

Most of the time the films they watched were more funny than sexy. Something about watching porn with someone else - even his significant other - always made it a bit less hot for Ray, and he was usually more aroused by the Toro Nigiri than the slippery-looking, slimy tendrils on the screen. Tonight, however, the flick was really hitting the spot.

Maybe it wouldn’t be a big deal. Maybe if he concentrated on the unagi, his erection would go away. Maybe if he hadn’t shifted, and his dick hadn’t brushed up against his silk pajama pants, Krieger wouldn’t have noticed.

But he did, and it did, so he did.

Krieger grinned and set his plate on the coffee table.

“Liking the movie, I see.”

“I’m liking the Philadelphia roll.”

“No, I know that look.”

Ray bit his lip. “So what if I  _ am  _ enjoying it?”

“Then I’ve done my job.” He grabbed the remote and lowered the volume. “I have a surprise for you.”

“Is it a sex squid robot?”

“Humanity doesn’t have that kind of self-lubricating technology yet. But it’s similar.”

“Oh, God.” What had he gotten himself into?

“Follow me. Unless - would you like to finish you’re su-”

Ray practically tossed his plate aside. “Nope, lead the way.”

He followed his boyfriend to the bedroom, where Krieger took a large box from beneath the bed and handed it over. Ray gasped when he opened it. Inside were several new toys, all brightly colored, intricate, and tentacle-shaped. He held up the hollow one.

“What’s this?”

“That’s a wearable. I’m supposed to wear it while I fuck you. Or, you know, whatever.”

“Oh, wow.” He dug through the box, carefully inspecting each toy. “I think I have a better idea.”

 

Ray was face down, naked on the bed. When he finished lubing up his fingers, Krieger climbed in behind him. He traced Ray’s asshole with his finger and carefully slipped one in.

“Now, the toy you picked is curved,” said Krieger, working in a second finger. “So to get you used to the sensation…”

Ray gasped. Krieger had curled his fingers inside him, a gentle angle at first, but soon he had a third finger working his hole, grinding deep into him. He groaned in disappointment when Krieger removed his fingers.

Krieger tutted as he coated the first toy in lube. “Patience.”

“Please, just fuck me hard.”

“You’ve been watching too much porn.” He looked between the thick toy and Ray’s tight hole. “You ready?”

“Yes, you ass!”

Krieger slipped the tip in, twisting as he pushed the toy deeper and deeper. Ray covered his mouth with his hands; the toy was slick, and the bumps rubbed inside him at perfect angles.

“That’s so good, honey,” said Ray. Though his face was totally red, he swallowed and regained his composure.

It didn’t last. Krieger pulled the toy out and fucked him with it, thrusting in at different angles until he saw Ray arch his back and claw at the sheets.

Krieger licked his lips and went a little faster. “There?”

“Right there!”

He gripped the toy so it was at the right angle and pushed it in as deep as it could go. Ray whined and tried to buck his hips, but the tentacle was so thick he could hardly move around it.

Grinning at Ray’s desperation, Krieger reached into the box again.

“Ready for the next one?”

Ray whined.

“I’d prefer verbal-”

“Yes, God, gimme more, you big dumb idiot!”

“You got it, buddy!”

Krieger hastily prepared the next toy - thinner, but longer and with more protruding suckers - and slipped it into Ray’s ass beside the other one. When it stroked his G-spot, Ray made a depraved sound: Krieger’s cue to slip on the wearable sheath and move up on the bed.

Ray grabbed Krieger’s cock and examined the wearable. It was soft, but firm enough so the suckers didn’t slide when Ray ran his tongue up the bumpy underside of Krieger’s dick. The taste wasn’t unlike a condom, especially since it was masked by strawberry lube. It was more or less the “ribbed for pleasure” concept taken to the extreme.

Slowly, Ray lowered his mouth over Krieger’s dick, savoring the bumps and grooves sliding against his tongue and throat. The toy had a bulbous head (a tentacular club), and Ray gagged a bit on it. He knew Krieger loved that, so he guided his boyfriend’s hand to his hair and let him control the pace.

Krieger was grinning, adoring the way Ray was drooling, eyes half-lidded and blinking away the sweat. He noticed Ray clenching his ass around the tentacles and got an idea.

“Roll over,” said Krieger. His voice came out gruff.

Ray obeyed, panting and red-faced. The tentacles shifted inside him as he moved, making him whine desperately. “What’re we doin’ hon?”

Krieger knelt over Ray and crawled so he was on top of him, but backwards: he and Ray were face-to-face with each other’s cocks.

“The ole sixty-nine?” Ray said, grinning. He took Krieger’s dick in his hand and guided it into his mouth.

Not to be outdone, Krieger took hold of the thick toy inside of Ray and began fucking him hard, matching the thrusts with his hips, and fucking his throat in turn.

Neither of them lasted very long after that. Ray came first, making a mess on his stomach and Krieger’s chest. When Krieger cried out that he was close, Ray grabbed his ass and held him steady so he came deep in his throat. He swallowed eagerly, sloppily jacking the excess onto his face.

Krieger straightened out so he and Ray were cuddling normally. Ray stayed on his back, absently grinding his hips into the mattress, feeling the toys still inside him. His eyes were closed, his lips were parted, and he was absolutely covered in cum. He smiled when he felt Krieger begin licking it up, starting at his chest, paying special attention to his nipples.

“That's nice,” Ray sighed. “I think I'm gettin’ hard again.”

Hearing Ray’s accent come out made Krieger chuckle fondly. “Fine by me,  _ sakura.” _

“Wanna go for round two?”

Krieger hummed. “Under one condition.”

“Uh-huh?”

“Wait here.” He stood and headed to the bathroom.

When he returned, he was carrying the wearable toy, which was clean now. He knelt over his boyfriend and gently slipped it onto Ray’s cock. Ray was already sensitive, and moaned at the sensation. The toy was smooth and tight, and combined with the others in his ass, he almost forgot Krieger was there at all, until he felt his lips ghost against the head of his dick.

Krieger looked up at him. “May I?”

_ “Hai.” _  Ray felt stupid the moment he said it - he thought it’d be sexy, like when Krieger spoke other languages, but his accent just made it sound dumb - but Krieger smiled encouragingly. He found Ray adorable no matter what.

Krieger lowered his head and started sucking Ray’s balls. His endeared smile remained.

 

That night, Ray slept on top of Krieger, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck. He pretended it was because he was in a particularly cuddly mood, but they both knew he was just too stretched out to lay normally. Even so, it was likely that he'd be walking strangely the next day.

Krieger rubbed Ray's back with his thumb. He was entertained by the fact Ray was able to turn tentacle fucking into an affectionate couples activity. Before they got together, he never would have guessed the things Ray was willing - eager, actually - to do in bed. When they first became a couple, Krieger made an effort to tone down his more unsavory desires. It was Ray who coaxed out kinks that Krieger never would have dreamed they'd get to do together. He was willing to give up his really crazy tastes for Ray, of course, but felt grateful that he didn't have to. They had the best of both worlds.


End file.
